A heating device or an air-conditioning device is widely used to regulate temperature of an interior space.
Recently, in addition to heating or cooling an interior space, a carbon dioxide exhausting device for exhausting carbon dioxide of an interior space is used. Such a carbon dioxide exhausting uses adsorbent such as zeolite, carbonate adsorbent having carbon dioxide adsorptive function and exhausts carbon dioxide of an interior space to an exterior space using carbon dioxide desorption and adsorption characteristics depending on temperature change.
A conventional carbon dioxide exhausting device needs a separate device for regulating the temperature of the adsorbent and has a poor efficiency so as to have a deteriorated energy efficiency, and has room for enhancing carbon dioxide adsorption efficiency.